


Laws, Orders, etc.

by asarcasticchild



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Clockwork - Freeform, Gen, My First Fanfic, danny needs protection, ghostzone, the ghostzone isn't completely random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarcasticchild/pseuds/asarcasticchild
Summary: Did you ever wonder why, exactly, Danny was never revealed by another ghost? One-Shot.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	Laws, Orders, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Summ.  
> Did you ever wonder why, exactly, Danny was never revealed by another ghost?
> 
> I do not own Danny Phantom

The ghost zone is not a lawless place. 

Far from it, in fact. 

Yes, Walker's laws are in place, but I think we can both agree that those aren't exactly flooding with sanctity. Besides, despite his continuous 1000 year threats, the most time a ghost can serve in his prison without a trial is six real world months, a blink of an eye from the perspective of an immortal being. 

And there is Pariah Dark and his line of kings, of course. His power was immense, but brains rather lacking besides, and he was, in all seriousness, an enforcer, not a lawmaker. 

No, I speak of the Council of the Ghost Zone. 

Well, yes, the Observant's Court too, of course. But they judge the lawbreakers. They don't make the laws.

The Council is the rulers of the ghost zone.

The powerful, ancient, or otherwise influential ghosts that hold their own subjects, even under the rule of the King. 

… Ok, and anyone who wants to be there. Excluding the box ghost, of course. He was kicked after his 52nd movement to rid the ghost zone of all cylinder shaped objects.

"Call to order! The Council is open."   
A rather tall, blue-skinned ghost in a powdered wig that was hopefully still fashionable when he died banged his gavel on the long table in an obnoxious manner.

The large chamber, previously full of murmured conversations and chatter shut down immediately, the only sound remaining being the soft rustles of clothing and some (completely unnecessary but very habitual) breaths.

"Now, hmmm … what is the first matter to be discussed today..."

Did you know that ghost's anatomy allows them to roll their eyes all the way to the back of their heads?

A small secretary ghost popped out of nowhere, startling the Director.

"New ghosts, sir!"

"A-ah, yes, new ghosts..."

He pulled a list from thin air. 

"Alright, first…," he straightened a pair of thin ovular glasses resting on his nose. "Chief Frostbite, there is a new member in the Far Frozen clan of a fortnight ago, yes? " 

The large yeti-looking ghost nodded his affirmative. "By the name of SpiritLight, Director."

There was a snort. 

It was kindly ignored. 

"Thank you, Chief Frostbite. Monarch Geode, there are two new elemental spirits in your realm, are there not?"

The gem-themed ghost smirked. "Yes, sir, Oganesson and Tennessine. They, however, quite unstable-", here there were several groans, "-and I request a motion for two more stasis chambers from the Far Frozen until they calm down." 

Frostbite nodded. "That can be done."

"Motion passed." The gavel was slammed again, and several flinches could be seen around the table. "Are there any others to be registered?"

Walker smirked and stood up. "A new halfa has been created."

The reaction was instant. 

Several of the ghosts that had been eating or drinking at the time spat and choked, despite the lack of need to breathe.   
Monarch Geode dropped the diamond they had been throwing in the air. The Director fell through their chair. 

"Order! ORDER!" He screeched. 

Everyone was instantly pushed into their chairs, without a sound, by the ghost judge's ability; the one that made him so qualified for his job. 

The wig-wearing ghost grumbled under his breath as he picked himself up. 

Addressing Walker, he asked, "Human and ghost names, if you please." 

Walker narrowed his eye sockets. "Criminal."

"Names, Walker."

The warden growled. "Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom."

Mutters spread across the room again. "Like the ghost hunters, those Fentons?" and "Phantom, really?" 

Lady Pandora, more sensible than many, stood and addressed the Director.   
"Movement to investigate safety of young ghost."

Walker glared at her, an action which could be seen as both brave and moronic. "Criminal ghost."

She dismissed him with a wave of one of her hands.

The director nodded, and Pandora opened her mouth to speak again, but before she could, a quite empty but always reserved chair was filled, causing a new commotion to appear. 

"Drama Queen," murmured Monarch Geode as the time ghost stood and addressed the Director despite the chaos.

"Movement to create law."

The ghost judge widened his eyes. "Of course, Master Clockwork. Statement?"

"No ghost is permitted to reveal a halfa's identity to any human under any circumstance, excluding accidents. Failure to comply results in 500 year imprisonment."

He disappeared again.

There was (literally) dead silence.

"... passed..." the ghost judge muttered, banging his gavel weakly, before mumbling to himself, "I don't get paid enough for this."

**Author's Note:**

> HaHA *Anxiety* Hope you liked! :)


End file.
